


Confessions And Discoveries

by Vasser



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa: Future Arc, Danganronpa: The End Of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc
Genre: BDSM, BDSM room, Confession, Dominance, Feelings, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Sex Toys, Smut, Whipping, Whips, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Munakata is missing in action before Naegi's hearing and Sakakura decides to find him. Little does he know he'll find more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Kyosuke Munakata/Juuzo Sakakura
Kudos: 86





	Confessions And Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start 2020 with a throwback! This is a fic I wrote back in 2016 in all it's original glory!  
> My writing skills have improved dramatically since then so this isn't as good as my otger stuff, but it's not too shabby either!  
> Enjoy, and happy new year!
> 
> \- Vasser x

Sakakura looked around the conference room, noticing how certain people were absent or staring at one another, tense. He was particularly bothered by the absence of Munakata, who was his best friend/love interest and the one supposed to be providing evidence at this hearing. 

Deciding he didn’t want to wait around, he stood up to go and find the male himself. As he stood he felt a tug on his sleeve. “Hey, Sakakura-San, where are you going?” He heard Ruruka’s too sweet voice say. Glancing down at her with his tough expression, he felt a pang of longing for Munakata when he noticed Izayoi put his arm around her shoulders lovingly and protectively.

“I’m gonna look for Munakata. He has to be here for Makoto Naegi’s hearing. He’s got the info.” The olive-haired man replied gruffly. There was still an hour until the meeting so he had plenty of time. Munakata had to be in the information library. After all, he liked it in there for some reason...

He made his way there steadily, looking for the white-haired individual on the way there just in case. Soon enough, he reached the library, feeling kind of agitated and anxious. For some reason he had a feeling that told him something was amiss, and that caused his to set his face into a harsh glare. Just in case, he would be on the offensive.

Stepping inside the library, he noticed Munakata's jacket draped over one of the chairs. Just as he was about to ask him when he would come to the conference room, he realised Munakata was nowhere to be seen. Briefly confused, he looked around before noticing a doorway that had never been there before. A secret passage?

Panic flooded through him. Naegi had been accused of helping the Remnants of Despair... Had he let one in to kill Munakata?! It was entirely possible. 

"Munakata!!" Sakakura yelled before running into the new doorway. He had expected to see Munakata's corpse, as much as he would've hated it. What he actually saw was an entirely different reality. The snowy male sat on a kind sized bed with red satin sheets, cleaning what appeared to be a whip.

Needless to say, the ruby-eyed man was surprised. As he took a thorough look around he noticed all sorts of whips, floggers, riding crops and chains. It was a little stunning to know that this was Munakata's 'private room'. Although, when he thought about how much power and authority the man radiated in everyday life it wasn't hard to believe he was into this kind of thing.

While Sakakura was having these thoughts, Munakata had looked up and his gaze had hardened, a slight tense atmosphere filling the room. Displeasure emitted from his form as he gave a slight frown of disapproval. Upon noticing this, Sakakura's expression also hardened and he gritted his teeth. 

"You shouldn't be here, Sakakura." The violet-eyed male said, his voice calm and smooth as always. This intimidated Sakakura, but he tried to stay tough, trying not to think arousing thoughts of Munakata using all of the toys scattered around the room. Resisting the urge to bite his lip, he looked towards Munakata.

A slight arrogant smirk came to his lips, almost as though he found it amusing, even though he found it anything but. "Figures that you'd be the type for this." He said calmly, not really caring that his love interest had such interests.

Munakata seemed to accidentally let just a little surprise enter his expression before quickly composing himself once more. "Then you still have feelings for me, even though you now know this?" He asked casually, placing the whip down on the bed and standing at last. Sakakura was practically speechless. He'd never told anyone, so how did he know?!

"H-how...?" The olive-haired male tried to ask his friend. He couldn't seem to get all the words out though. The fact that he knew was too stunning, too frightening. Had he actually known this whole time? Now that really was frightening to think about.

Munakata chuckled at Sakakura's lack of words. "How did I know? It wasn't a difficult task to work it out. It was obvious. The way you seem to stare at me when you think no one sees, the way you talk so positively about me to others, and the fact that you have a picture of me on your desk which you constantly look at." The violet-eyed individual summarised simply.

This just made Sakakura even more speechless. His mind was numb. He'd seriously known all along? Wait... Did that mean he didn't have a problem with it? After all, he had still treated him as a friend and an equal all of this time.

Yet, he wasn't sure. What if Munakata was actually disgusted with it? Maybe he would abandon him after he confessed? "I-it isn't like that Munakata. I was gonna say how could you even think that but..." He cut himself off, not saying another word. He couldn't trust himself right now. What if he let it slip?

A sudden smirk slipped onto the white-haired man's face, though such things were normally out of character for him. Sakakura tried to work it out, but couldn't seem to tell what he was thinking. This was actually making him a little nervous. Munakata was acting very unlike himself now that he knew about this BDSM room.

"I really should teach you to tell me the truth Sakakura." He heard Munakata's voice say. Before he even fully registered it, he felt his back land on something satin. The bed sheets... Confusion filled him. What was going on? What was Munakata thinking? Better yet, what was he doing?!

His thoughts were interrupted by feeling his arm being held up and his coat sleeve being coaxed off of his arm. Finding himself powerless to resist, Sakakura helped Munakata to pull his coat off. The second it was removed the snowy-haired man pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Next thing he knew, his arms had been handcuffed to the head board of the bed.

"The hell are you doing?!" The red-eyed male asked, seemingly angry but actually just embarrassed. It seemed to cause Munakata to stare at him with disapproval. Was he upset about his comment? Angry, maybe? Although he couldn't begin to comprehend why his love would be so irritated by the fact that he was a little embarrassed and trying to act at least a little reluctant. After all, the tanned man had never before experienced something like his.

"Are you trying to tell me you are against the idea? I thought I just told you I must teach you not to lie." Munakata said, disappointment present in his voice. Although when wasn't he disappointed at someone? Though, his statement made Sakakura shiver in fear and...anticipation? Judging from their location, he knew what was most likely going to happen. "Now, stay still." He heard the perfect man command.

Doing as he was told, he closely watched Munakata's actions. As Munakata started to pull at his t-shirt, he blushed. Soon enough, his t-shirt had been torn and removed from him, leaving his chest completely bare. All he could notice for the next few moments was the way that the perverted male seemed to let his eyes glide over his chest, shamelessly and hungrily.

"You know how much I can't stand rebellious lying pups. Therefore, I must make sure you stay in line from now on." Munakata said, smirking as he walked over to the end of the bed. Sakakura watched his every move, starting to get aroused by the situation and the crazy amount of dominance his love was showing towards him. All of it aroused him... Except the next part.

He honestly didn't know how to react when Munakata picked up the whip he had previously abandoned. He'd maybe anticipated some light BDSM due to their location but handcuffs and whips? To be honest, Sakakura wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it, due to lack of experience with not just BDSM, but sex in general.

Without realising it, the green-haired man had tensed up, causing the purple-eyed sadist to smirk. "Scared? Don't worry, I'm aware of your lack of experience so won't be too rough with you." He heard his lifelong friend tease. "After all, I wouldn't want to scare you away. I needed to make sure I know this due to anticipating that you would be here one day."

This caught Sakakura's attention. "The hell do you mean? You expected me to end up in here?" Confusion flooded his mind. He'd expected it... That implied he wanted him there... Which meant he must have some kind of feeling towards Sakakura, even if it was only lust! That had to be positive right?

Munakata just shook his head with a slight sigh. "If you were more observant you would have worked it out by now. You see, I find myself somewhat attracted to you." He stated shamelessly, although Sakakura could swear he saw the faintest of blushes on his friend's face. Or maybe he was more than a friend now?

At Sakakura's expression, Munakata rolled his eyes slightly. The way he looked, stood so straight, whip in hand... It really aroused the olive-haired male. "You really need me to spell everything out for you? Fine. Simply, I return your feelings." The dominating male said with his stoic expression, the only change on his face being the way his cheeks darkened.

Unable to help it, the red-eyed man blushed too. Of course he'd pictured this happening many times before, but now it was actually happening he didn't know what to do. His thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain on his bare chest and his own little yell of pain. It took a few seconds to register that he'd been whipped. Looking at Munakata, he glared with a slightly pained expression. "The fuck was that for?!"

This only caused the white-haired male to smirk. "Such foul, hostile language. You should know what that was for. To teach you to tell the truth and to put you in your place, you troublesome pup." He stated calmly, his expression returning to his normal cold appearance.

Suddenly, Juzo had an idea. A stupid idea granted, as Munakata would probably disapprove, but he couldn't help himself. "You're tellin' me to tell the truth but you do a lot of lying yourself! You act so cold even though you secretly care about people!" The tied-down male answered back, struggling against his ties a little.

Munakata growled lightly in anger at being talked back to. "It seems I also have to teach you to hold your tongue." Hissed the angered male dangerously. Instantly, Sakakura regretted following through with the idea to back-chat his love interest. It was confirmed to be a regret when a succession of painful lashes was delivered to his chest.

At first, Sakakura couldn't stop grunting in protest and hissing in pain, but soon enough he was holding back moans, embarrassed to discover he had a strange like for the pain. Kyousuke seemed to notice this and whipped his chest harder, forcing the tanned male to let out a small cry of pleasure. The silver-haired individual seemed pleased with this outcome.

Sakakura blushed a bright scarlet, his toned cheeks making the blush stand out more somehow. He didn't want this to end, and he was becoming very aroused, but there was the troubling matter of Makoto Naegi's hearing. "Munakata... We've gotta go to the runt's hearing..." The statement was barely breathed out, but it seemed Munakata heard it as there was the faint click of a tongue. 

"I see. It can't be helped." The dominant individual said before uncuffing the other and letting out a sigh. Juzo was almost disappointed, feeling painfully aroused. It was a shame this was over so soon...

Munakata noticed the look on his love's face and let a tiny smirk grace his lips. "I wouldn't worry, this is far from over." He said, his eyes holding the dark promise of more. Sakakura was satisfied with this. He was getting what he wanted after all this time. In fact, he could hardly wait for what was to come.


End file.
